Chocolate
by aBlue Gillespian
Summary: Ever since they first met the spark between the Doctor and the Master exicted. It didn't die through time and batlles. But while spending an year on the Valiant would they find it again, or would they deny it's exictence once more?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, or John Simm or David Tennant. Not matter how much I wish, I'm just playinga around with two great characters.**

**A/N:** This idea come to me while in the chat in one of the forums here. We were talking about chocolate spread, John Simm and the Master. Well it was enought for my already gutter mind. It was originally mean only for a private reading by a friend of mine here, but she asked me to post it. So if you think is a mindless porn blame her. I wan't to send a special thank you to **LyricsArePoetry** for being my beta for this story.

* * *

><p>Almost seven months had passed on board the Valiant and the Doctor was hoping that his plan would come to fruition at long last. Martha Jones was out there spreading the word about him. The faithful Martha if she only knew what he was doing up here, she would probably lose all the faith she has in everything she held sacred. He was not so sure he wanted to defeat the Master anymore; if that meant that he would lose the sight of him once more.<p>

The guilt in him rose again and tightened his chest into a strong chocking tendrils of self-contempt and loathing. The people down there on Earth were dying and suffering and he was reluctant to do anything wanting to save more of these rare nights in the Master's company. Right from the very beginning of his imprisonment on the sky scraper he could feel the old chemistry between them spark with every accidental touch. It has always been there ever since he first laid eyes on the other boy in the Academy. His Koschei was all he had wanted back then. After graduating they went on a separate ways, but the flair was there. Every time they touched he could feel the heat rising inside his body and the shivers the other's body would sent through him.

The time on the Valiant was no exception. However much he wanted to hate the Master his body would betray him. The Master had aged him, his skin was wrinkled and spotted with age, and his bones ached and rattled every time he moved, but the reaction to the Master's touch was always the same. His skin would tingle, and a heat wave would leave him breathless and weak. Every time the Master would light this fire in him and then leave his weak old body to recover from the violent emotion going back to his life with Lucy Saxon. The Doctor berated himself for feeling jealous of a human woman. She was no match for a Time Lord, just a means for an end, but he could not shake the feeling when the other Time Lord kissed that empty headed human woman. He would usually feel sorry for another living being, but not for Lucy. He was guiltily content to see a new bruise on her face.

Months would pass and they would go around avoiding touching each other, but with the time the Master grew tired of his human pets he needed someone of his position. He would seek the little comfort he could not find any more in his marital bed into the Doctor's. At night the Master would go and de-age the Doctor back finding delight in the Doctor's soft skin and wild hair. Claiming his full lips and kissing them savagely, hungry for power and control. At first the Doctor would proudly refuse to give him what he wanted. It used to send in him bolts of anger, because he knew he could take the Doctor by force if he wanted, he could show him who the Master was, but he didn't. He wanted the Doctor to give it to him voluntary. And then one night he could wait no more. He trapped the other's lips into his, and instead of feeling resistance he could see the body beneath him tremble with anticipation and desire. The Doctor slowly succumbed to the need under the Master's kisses. The Doctor's body once again betraying him when faced with his best enemy, making him sick with guilt. He was supposed to hate this man not shag him.

The Master wasn't gentle lover, he had never been. He would more likely tear your clothes off than tell you how much he needs you. He was possessive and dominant and he was not letting his lover forget this. He knew that he could break the weakened slender body beneath him if he wanted, can just snap it in half and crumble it. But he was going to make the Doctor surrender in other terms and beg.

The Master's hand slowly moved between the Doctor's tights on top of his trousers, savouring the feel of the other Time Lord's body tense and try to fight the need that was arousing in him. He knew that the Doctor's soul and body were in constant war. One was berating him for the guilt, the other getting a delight to succumb to his Master. The Master's impatient fingers made their way inside the other's trousers and with a couple of vicious yanks the Doctor lied there naked and vulnerable. The Master took a bit of a time to savour the look of his prize, giving time to the Doctor to feel self-conscious and blush.

He would keep the Doctor lying there like this for a few moments and then just take him without preparation, or much consideration for the other's readiness. Sometimes the Doctor would flinch with the pain and the force, but he never actually complained. The Doctor wasn't really even sure that if he complained the Master would take an account. The Master would bite and leave marks all over his body to mark him as his possession. He would make sure that no one dared to look at the Doctor knowing he belonged to their Lord and Master.

The Doctor would feel humiliated, but mostly guilty about these visible marks. He was conscious that the Master would mostly leave these marks for Jack to see. He knew that this hurt and tormented the Captain, seeing that the Master had the one thing the Captain wanted the most, but could never have. He could feel Jack's eyes on him every time he would enter the room his lips swollen, his face flushed and his hair in disarray. Jack could guess that in this old body he would not be able to do anything without causing himself a heart attack, so the only way was for him to be restored to youth, and the only who could do it was the Master.

The Master was gathered them around today to celebrate the burning of Japan and the possible dead of Martha Jones. He had ordered her mother Francine to cook and make a chocolate spread for him; she was queen in making chocolate. It was of course more to mock her while her daughter was running for her life in burning Japan. But the Master was still not happy enough, he needed to play with his favourite toy to make the day complete. So he assembled them all, the friends and family of Martha Jones and the aged Doctor.

But it was not enough to just make them watch the burning he had to celebrate it and humiliate his prisoners even further and especially the Doctor who was exchanging meaningful looks with his Captain. He would teach them to not look at each other that way. The only one who would have him was the Master. The Captain would have to keep dreaming. An angry wave of jealousy rose into him making him call Lucy and his lover and courtesan, a Russian girl called Natasha.

"Give me the damned chocolate spread, you stupid woman." He snapped at Francine who was staring listlessly down the window into the burning space were Japan once was. She was thinking about her daughter out there and not giving a damn about that chocolate he wanted. But hearing his angry voice and not knowing what made him so snappish she obeyed fearing for her other two children Tish and Leo.

The Master took some chocolate and spread it all over his hand and extended it towards the Doctor who was sitting in his customer wheelchair. It was evident what the Master was doing and the Doctor felt a rush of anger fire inside his chest. The Master wanted to humiliate him by making him lick the chocolate spread from his palm, using the sexual fantasies he might have seen inside the Doctor's head during their time in his bedroom. He might had allowed the Master to humiliate him enough making him stay in a tent and eat from a dog bowl, but he was not going to allow this one. Glancing over to Jack, who was standing there with his face expressionless, and not betraying any emotion, but the Doctor, could see the weariness and the strain behind his eyes. The Captain's shirt was still stained with blood that was not yet dried from the last torture. He instantly felt guilty for imagining how exactly would feel if he really go and lick the chocolate. Would the Master show how sensual this was, or could he be able to keep his neutral mocking façade. He felt the rush of heat colour his face and guilty pulled his eyes from Jack's.

He could only faintly hear the Master's commanding words for him to start licking his hand, but he did not acknowledge them, just staying there defiant, sitting as tall as he could in his hunched and aged body. He watched as his childhood friend and love called his wife and courtesan Natasha and commanded them to do what the Doctor couldn't. Despite his old age he could not help the anger that was rising in him when he was forced to watch the two pathetic humans playing along with his sick humiliating game. Natasha was licking the chocolate from his hand kneeling down, those indicating her acceptance of the lower position as lover, while Lucy was licking his neck, and was receiving almost the same treat from him.

The Doctor felt a bile rise up into his stomach and throat dangerously threatening to make him sick. The whole situation was so grotesque it seemed unreal. Down below there on Earth a whole country was whipped out of existence, people were dying and burning, and the Master was celebrating with sex in public. He looked over at Jack and instantly regretted it, because whatever nightmares the Captain has been through a sensual scene like this still had an effect on him however involuntarily. It sickened him even further and he closed his eyes trying to breathe deeply through his nose so he would push the rising nausea back.

A few hours later and the Doctor were restored back to his bright eyes, wild haired young looking self. Of course he was restrained into the room that the Master kept for their nights together, he would not risk the Doctor doing something stupid while he was in his stronger younger body. He had heard that the Master had ordered Francine to make some extra chocolate spread, and Tish had brought it with his small dinner. He was wondering if the Master was planning a repeat of the performance in the flight deck, only in private this time. However he knew one thing, he knew very well why the Jones family was given the task to make and bring the chocolate spread, Tish had seen him restrained there in the room. He wondered if Francine hated him for betraying his daughter faith or if she pitied him for not being able to resist the monster hunting her Martha. He knew however that Tish pitied him thinking that what was happening was not consensus from his side. He had seen it in her eyes, and he felt angry in the implication in that look. The fact of the room and his restoration to young, however took his thoughts on a different path, a path that made his body flush with heat, and his mind imagine things that he could do making him wonder when his lover would finally show up. Was he playing games again trying to kill him by exploding in desire?

The door opened pulling the Doctor out of his reverie; he looked towards it to see the Master entering the room with a predatory smile on his lips. The Master approached the table by the side of the bed and took the chocolate spread. Dipping his fingers into it he then put them in his mouth. Deliberately slowly he licked the chocolate from them looking at the Doctor and smirking at him.

"Delicious." The Doctor remarked watching the other Time Lord licking the chocolate.

"You haven't even tried it yet." The Master answered him amused dipping his fingers into the chocolate again and tracing it over the Doctor's lips, leaning to capture them.

"Who said I was talking about the chocolate?" The Doctor whispered amused his breathe tickling over the Master's lips and making him burn with desire.

Not one to be famous for his patience the Master soon lost all of it and straddled the Doctor tugging impatiently on his clothes. He hungrily and savagely kissed his way through the other's body. The Doctor wasn't used to submitting but he knew that the Master would not give him the upper hand. Finally having got rid of at least the clothes from the Doctor's upper body he took the pot with chocolate spread and meticulously tauntingly slow he started to spread the sticky sweet stuff over the Doctor's pale skin. The brown of the chocolate colour was in so perfect contrast with the white of the Doctor's stomach that he had to stop for a moment and just stare savouring the moment. Ever so slowly he smeared the chocolate further from the other's belly, up to his chest and collarbone. The Master traced a finger from the Doctor's throat down his stomach and around his belly feeling the body under him tense with anticipation and the nerves in the skin under his fingers tremble in want. His desire too was becoming more obvious with the feel of his arousal hardening.

The Master flexed his tights straddling the Doctor further into a desirable position; he leaned down and started to lick the chocolate off the Doctor's body feeling the chest hair tickling on his lips and nose. The sensation was sending him in even further arousal and he knew that soon he won't be able to ignore it.

"Umm…you are right is delicious." The Master murmured while sliding his tongue into the other man's belly sending tremors through the Doctor's entire body. "You like it too I see." The Master smirked not stopping his sweet torture for a moment. His hands sneaked down the Doctor's tights and started to caress his groin through the annoying constricting fabric of his trousers. Impatiently tugging on their zip and belt the Master finally managed to free the other Time Lord from them sliding a hand up and down the Doctor's leg making him arch his back slightly.

The Doctor tried to tug on the restrains that were binding him to the bed and get his own pleasure of touching and caressing the Master's body, but his lover only lifted his head and smiled at him.

"Now, now, play by the rules or I'm letting you get that chocolate off your body by showering." The Master said suggestively smirking. However the Doctor knew that he might as well be absolutely serious as joking, he could never know with his best enemy and he didn't want to risk it so he stopped struggling letting the Master lead the game.

Dipping his hand once again in the chocolate spread the Master smeared it onto the Doctor's tights and around his groin sending yet another bold of impatient shivers through his body. His game was backfiring to him and the Master could already feel his growing desire uncomfortable restrained in his suit trousers. Matching the Doctor's moan he tried to ignore it for the moment and keep it slow and teasing. He started to lick the sweet cocoa substance from the inside of the Doctor's tights slowly placing kisses and light bites in the more soft places. He could see the Doctor's arousal hardening to painful, begging for release. He smirked against the skin savouring the sweet torture and pain he was causing even in the most intimate moment. However for the first time he was all that sweet and slow with foreplay.

Not able to ignore his own arousal any longer the Master fumbled with his trousers and hastily removed those; growling in impatience when the fabric caught around his ankles and stubbornly refused to move for a long frustrating moment. He kicked them off in the end and freed the Doctor's hands. It was all that the Doctor needed to turn the tables around and in his turn straddle the Master and dips his hand into the pot with chocolate. He carefully smeared the substance around the Master's hardening cock with calculated slow circles. His fingers brushed against the head of it and it sent the Master in violent shudders growling and moaning. The Doctor grinned at him mischievous and lowered his head capturing the Master's cock with his lips. He slowly sucked on it and licked the chocolate with his tongue in slow circling motions the tip of his tongue touching the now fully exposed and hardened head of the Master's penis. He felt fingers tightening into his hair and pulling slightly on it, with great difficulty stopped himself from exploding too early.

The Master could feel the building pressure of his desire growing up with the rush of blood into his penis and pulled the Doctors head off.

"No, no wait way too early." He told the Doctor when he saw his lover's dejected look. "I need to take you now." He said caressing the Doctor's check with one hand the other was pushing the other Time Lord back down into the bed.

The Doctor could feel fingers brushing on his own painfully aroused cock stopping for a moment by the balls to lazily play with them.

"I want you inside me now!" The Doctor said to his lover.

"What do you have to say?" The Master said mockingly still lazily playing with the Doctor's body.

"Please, Master…" He said and instantly started to loath himself for how pathetic he looked and sounded. What would the others think if they could see him now? Would Martha still walk the Earth or just spit at his face? His thoughts were interrupted abruptly when the Master turned him around and pressed him hard into the matrass entering him with one forceful and swift move. He yelped as much in surprise as in pain. He did know that later when the Master hit the prostate the pleasure would be worth the little pain, but he still felt hurt that his lover would not consider his discomfort at all. Soon however the rhythm that the Master picked matched the one the Doctor's body was able to adjust to and he was able to enjoy the other's presence inside him sending him into bolts of pleasure with every new push and withdraw.

The Master quickened the rhythm feeling the wet glistening with sweat body under him tense in expectation of the climax and the release. The Master wanted to reach the climax this time together with the Doctor, so he used one hand to propel himself and the other he sneaked around the Doctor's middle to reach and stroke his penis. The Master started to pump on it feeling it fill with blood and semen and pulled out then slammed inside the Doctor as deep as he could. Hitting the prostate he heard the Doctor cry out in absolute pleasure and his need twitch violently under the Masters fingers.

Soon they both were crying out in pleasure or biting to muffle it either into the Doctor's shoulder and neck in the Master's case or the pillow in the Doctor's. The Master pushed one more time before using a couple of seconds to lie on top of the Doctor's back to catch his breath. They both were utterly spent but the Doctor was sure that as soon as the other Time Lord steadies his breathing he was going to leave.

"Can't you sleep here just for tonight?" The Doctor asked hopefully, he knew the answer however he couldn't help but hope that maybe just maybe something had changed that night.

"You know that I can't and I won't." The Master said dryly and eased himself out of the Doctor's body.

"You are going back to her." The Doctor stated, he didn't need to ask he know that the Master would always go to sleep in the night with Lucy. "Why? You don't love her."

"She is my wife." The Master told him evenly. He lifted up and off the bed to get a shower, leaving the Doctor alone and heartbroken again.

When he was ready to leave the Master stood by the door and looked at the exhausted sleeping figure of the Doctor that he had just aged again.

"I'm sorry and good night Thete."


End file.
